Opération D
by Numberlose
Summary: An 2943. Un dictateur règne sur East Blue, les descendants des mugiwaras devront braver milles dangers afin de fuir et..Attendez une minute, les pirates, c'est pas censé fuir ! Disons qu'ils ne sont pas pirates. Ils sont juste jeunes, et essaierons de survivre dans un monde en perdition.


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis très heureuse de te présenter l'intro de ma fic "Opération D" . La suite n'est pas encore écrite, alors si le début te plaît, il faudra attendre.. Mais si tu n'aimes pas, tu peut toujours laisser une review pour que je m'améliore :D_

_Juste avant de commencer, le monde de One Piece ne m'appartiens pas, les mugiwaras non plus (car ils s'agit bien d'eux, ou au moins de parfaites copies :D). San Andrigo, lui m'appartiens (à mon plus grand malheur, méchant !) tout comme Andrew et la mystérieuse personne. Rating T pour une vulgarité qui pourrait choquer..Ah non, en fait. Mais Rating T quand même; pour les gros mots. Si j'ai oublié un truc prévenez moi, je vous en serez reconnaissante :P  
_

* * *

**Prologue : Problems  
**

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Nous sommes en l'an 2943 après la Découverte; et nous fêtons l'anniversaire de la mort de Monkey D. Luffy, pirate désigné comme un "ennemi de la nation" puis exécuté, il y a plus de trois millénaires. La disparition de ce célèbre pirate est célébré par de magnifiques feux d'artifices, tout comme celle de Guy Fawks..dans un autre monde.

En ce jour exceptionnel; une fille -ou un garçon?- reste éloigné de la foule. Cet individu androgyne est en train de lire une affiche. Il fronce les sourcils, déchire la dite affiche puis disparait. Curieux, je vais voir la cause de sa colère : des dizaines d'affiches ventant le mérite d'un nouveau dictateur, San Andrigo. La plupart du peuple le soutiens..La propagande et l'armée ont de l'efficacité. C'est pourtant le pire chef d'état qu'East Blue a connu..

Le lendemain, je me rend au lycée de l'île, pour y retrouver mon seul ami : Luffy. Il ne s'appelle pas vraiment comme ça, c'est un hommage au pirate : ce pauvre fou est persuadé d'être son descendant...Enfin, je n'ai pas à juger de sa santé mentale, nous sommes tous deux sérieusement atteins. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que nous projetons de fuir ce pays, ce qui est dangereux par les temps qui courent. On s'entraine dur, hein ! Dans deux ans, quand nous aurons 17ans, ce sera le grand départ. Il faudra qu'on soit prêts.

Je débarque finalement au lycée, et mon ami ne répond pas à l'appel. Tel que je le connais, il a encore fait une connerie...Bon, ça finit toujours par s'arranger, alors je n'en tiens pas compte. Je passe une journée ordinaire et lorsque j'arrive chez moi, ce crétin est assis sur mon lit, un air idiot sur le visage. Épuisé, je demande des explications. Il attend quelques minutes, puis me répond :

"Andrew, je suis accusé de meurtre."

Non...Pitié, pas ça...

"Il est inutile de te rappeler que je risque la peine de mort. Mais laisse moi t'expliquer avant de m'engueuler !  
Pendant que je faisait route vers le lycée, deux marines ont tiré sur une personne. Je crois que c'était une fille, mais elle avait l'allure d'un garçon. Bref, elle a évité -par chance- les balles; mais une femme près d'elle en a reçu une, en plein dans la poitrine. La fille, après avoir réalisé que sa mère - je suis sûr que c'était sa mère !- était morte, s'est jeté sur les tireur.

-Jusque là, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es accusé...

- Attends un peu, je n'allais pas la laisser se faire assassiner à son tour ! Elle était seulement armée de sa rage et de ses poings. J'ai battu les meurtriers grâce à mon fruit du démon. Je me suis ensuite retourné pour trouver la fille, mais elle était partie...Puis un civil a appelé d'autres marines, et j'ai fui jusqu'à chez toi. Voilà, maintenant il faut retrouver cette fille et partir loin d'ici !

-T'es fou ? On a pas la majorité, on a pas le droit ! En plus, maintenant que tu es accusé...

-Hum, c'est vrai que ça peut poser problème. On a qu'a partir par la mer !

-Impossible. On est deux, et aucun de nous n'as de connaissances maritime.

-Arrête de me contredire, Sanji connait tout le monde, il peut bien nous trouver quelqu'un qui puisse nous guider en mer !

-Si tu le dis. Je vais le voir, je reviens dans 10 minutes."

Je pars de chez moi, passablement énervé. Attendez une minute...Je viens pas de me faire virer de ma propre maison ? Non ? Bon, ok. Sanji est une vieille connaissance, cuisinier dans un restaurant, le Baratie, où Luffy et moi avons établi notre QG. C'est le seul à être au courant de notre objectif, alors c'est le seul dont on peut espérer obtenir de l'aide...Quand j'arrive au Baratie, Sanji est en train d'essayer une énième technique de drague sur une cliente. Cet homme passe plus de temps à séduire qu'a travailler ! La jeune fille concernée refuse poliment, puis quand Sanji lui propose de manger à l'oeil, ses yeux de transforment en berrys. Je regarde la scène, amusé, puis vais faire part de ma requête à Sanji. Il s'avère que la jeune fille est Nami, la dépouilleuse de pirates : elle doit s'y connaitre en navigation. Je profite de cette conversation pour proposer à Sanji de partir avec nous, mais ça réponse est claire :

"Tu sais à quel point je suis attaché à ce restaurant, Andrew. Je ne pourrais pas partir d'ici en ayant la conscience tranquille."

Je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait. J'ai eu vent d'une histoire de pirates ayant sauvé la vie du cuistot, mais c'est tout. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il parte avec nous : il sait se battre ! Il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui, notre survie dépend grandement de notre force, et bien que cette Nami ai une réputation de terrible voleuse, son physique n'a rien de celui d'une guerrière : c'est une fille rousse maigrichonne, qui semble ne vouloir faire de mal à personne. Enfin, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, non ? Il ne me reste qu'a imaginer un plan pour qu'elle vienne avec nous, car, selon les dires de Sanji, elle n'est pas très enthousiaste pour.

* * *

_Ce prologue est donc terminé ! Pourquoi le nom **Problems **? Hum, ce n'est pas une faute d'orthographe. J'écoutais cette chanson quand j'ai rédigé ce chapitre, et je me suis dit que comme Andrew était énervé, eh bien, ça collait quoi. Bref. Voilà. Bonne journée !  
_


End file.
